Un Sueño o Una Ilusion
by Elhyzha
Summary: / / Un sueño que se repite todas las noches, una ilusión Una realidad de punto Volverse. / / Hola! espero les guste este mini-fic por Fiz lean!
1. Chapter 1

23/07/09

**UN SUEÑO O UNA ILUSION**

Capitulo 1

**PENSANDO EN TI**

La luna llena se colaba en aquel departamento a través de la enorme ventana que adornaba el cuarto, los ojos de ambos hablaban sin necesidad de palabras en un mudo lenguaje que los caracterizaba.

Candy- dijo casi en un susurro.

Hola Terry- contesto la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo.

Terry no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, - es tan hermosa con la luz de la luna reflejada en su bello rostro, angelical, si, es un ángel un bello ángel- pensó.

Que…que haces aquí? A esta hora!- le dijo sin moverse de la puerta.

Vine por ti…! – contesto con una sonrisa y le extendió sus brazos hacia el.

El sonrió y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella, el la tomo de los hombros

Y sin pensarlo más la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

Justo en ese momento ella se desvaneció, desapareció ante sus ojos.

Candy!...Candy!!!- grito y despertó sudando y jadeando con desesperación

Otra vez ese sueño- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Hasta cuando tu recuerdo me perturbará de esta forma –se preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la ventana-siempre el mismo sueño! Por que Candy? Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, dormido o despierto siempre estas presente en mi! Candy mi pecosa, te extraño mucho!

2* Quisiera poder apoderarme del tiempo y la distancia o hacerlos mis aliados y así poder estar cerca de ti como a veces anhelo, poder reír deteniendo el tiempo, mirarte a los ojos y no haya distancia entre nosotros, que leas en mis ojos cada palabra que deseo decirte sin necesidad de emitir un sonido.

Se quedo un rato mirando a la nada y regreso a la cama eran 1:45 AM- aun falta mucho para que amanezca- se dijo y callo boca abajo en la cama.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

El sol apenas empieza a asomarse en el hogar de pony, los primero rayos del sol se colaba en la ventana del cuarto de Candy había pasado ya un año desde la separación en Nueva York, y Candy decidió pasar un tiempo con la Hna Maria y la Srita Pony, ayudándolas con los niños del hogar.

Candy estaba en cama como si solo esperara a que el sol se asomara para levantarse

Fue un sueño o una ilusión?... Otra noche sin poder dormir- pensaba mientras se levantaba en la cama y de dirigía al pequeño tocador que tenia en su cuarto, se miro al espejo- por que Terry? Por que aun sigues aquí- se toco el pecho del lado del corazón- por que te niegas a irte? No ves acaso el daño que me causas, no puedo seguir así, no puedo- una lagrima apunto de salir y Candy luchaba por detenerla ya no quería llorar mas- Espero que seas muy feliz aunque no sea conmigo- dijo esto ultimo en voz alta y se fue a darse una ducha, para empezar el día.

La Hna Maria y la Srita. Pony siempre han sabido todo lo que Candy sufre, aunque ella ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, es imposible no darse cuenta de todo lo que sufre por Terry.

Sus madres como suele llamarlas Candy, han pensado hablar seriamente con ella acerca del tema, pero temen de la reacción de la rubia.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

1*

Ser o no ser: este es el dilema ¿Qué es mas noble? ¿Soportar los duros tiros de la adversa suerte, o armarse contra un mar de calamidades haciéndoles frente acabar con ellas? Morir!...¡solo dormir! Pensar que solo con un sueño damos fin al pesar del corazón y a los mil conflictos que son la herencia de la carne ¡este es un final apetecible! morir, dormir, dormir tal vez soñar. Si ahí esta el obstáculo. Por que es forzoso que nos detengamos a considerar que sueños podrán aparecer en el profundo letargo de la muerte, cuando nos libramos del remolino de la vida…

Cada palabra que salía de la boca del joven actor era de lo mas profundo de su ser, jamás en la historia se había interpretado el personaje tan perfecto como lo hacia el, Terry se adentraba a sus personajes lo mas que podía, pero con Hamlet se identificaba de gran manera.

El público ovaciono a los actores, pero Terry se llevo la noche con su excelente interpretación y el público lo noto. Aun haciendo lo que mas le gusta el vacío que tenia por dentro no lo llenaba nada.

Después de rechazar todo tipo de invitaciones Terry salio del teatro sin rumbo fijo, pensativo, sin darse cuenta llego a un bar cerca del teatro después de pensarlo un poco decidió por fin entrar, busco una mesa en el ultimo rincón del lugar ahí con su fiel compañera, la soledad, tan solo en compañía de una copa de whisky, se preguntaba hasta cuando su sufrimiento se acabara, acaso jamás podrá vivir en paz, acaso jamás podrá sacarse a su pecosa de la mente y del corazón? Quizás ella este con otro, pensaba, quizás ella si logro ser feliz, en cambio yo aun sigo perdido sin ti.

Como si fuera un ladrón al caer la oscuridad voy en busca de tu alma por temor, al que dirán. Te voy buscando en silencio sin atreverme a gritar, me refugio entre tus brazos

y me tengo que callar.

Llego a su departamento sin ganas de nada, se ducho y sin más se metió a la cama.

Los recuerdos agobian su corazón de la manera mas vil, recuerdos en los que fue inmensamente feliz, aunque fueron muy poco.

A veces se toman decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin embargo esos errores nos ayudan a crecer como seres humanos, nos levantan y nos hacen madurar, por que entonces sigo sufriendo ante algo que yo mismo decidí – se dijo- nuestro destino lo hacemos nosotros, somos dueños de nuestra vida. Quisiera tomar el primer tren que me lleve hasta ti mi Candy, pero demonios! Temo tanto a tu rechazo que no se si podré soportarlo, tu eres tan fuerte que no dudo que hayas seguido tu camino sin mirar atrás.

Temo dormir y verte de nuevo, verte para luego perderte, como todas las noches desde que te conocí- pensaba- si tan solo supiera como estas, que fue de ti amor mío? Si aun existe un espacio en tu corazón para este hombre que ruega e implora un poco de tu amor, atravesaría el mundo entero para correr a tus brazos tocar de nuevo tus labios…Candy mi pecosa- con esto el sueño lo venció y cayó profundamente dormido.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Como una flor de invernadero que no ve de lleno el sol. Como una carta perdida

Que no tiene...dirección…

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro pecoso de Candy, en la colina de Pony sentada sobre el pasto verde sus recuerdos volaban a mil por hora. Cerraba los ojos y podía ver si hermosa sonrisa y todas las veces que se peleaban por cosas sin sentido

Terry mi adorado rebelde!- dijo en un suspiro- como quisiera retrocedes el tiempo y revivir los momentos mágicos a tu lado! Todo era risas nada nos preocupaba! Serás feliz? Susana es una mujer hermosa no creo que no haya podido llegar a tu corazón.

Terry yo…..- no pudo terminar la frase alguien llego a sentarse a su lado.

Hna Maria que susto me dio!- dijo mirando a la religiosa sentarse a su lado.

Hola Candy! Discúlpame no fue mi intención-dijo- pero estabas tan pensativa que no te diste cuenta de mi llegada

Lo siento creo que estaba muy distraída-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Desde hace mucho que la Srita Pony y yo pensamos en hablarte Candy.

Ah si?- miro interrogante a la Hna Maria-dígame de que se trata.

De ti, Candy, se trata de ti.

De mi? No entiendo a que se refiere Hna.

Lo sabes perfectamente Candy la Srita Pony y yo te conocemos muy bien a nosotras no puedes engañarnos Candy.

……..

Ves, no puedes esconderte ante nosotras Candy, y es por eso que decidimos que seria yo quien hable contigo. Candy yo se que aun sufres por la separación de Terry aunque haya pasado tiempo, nunca será el suficiente para que puedas olvidarlo no es así Candy?

Hna…yo….

Mira Candy en la vida hay pruebas que se nos presentan y duele duele mucho pero es necesario que eso pase para darnos cuenta de cual será nuestro destino.

Nuestro…destino?

Si Candy, hay sentimientos que ni el tiempo ni la distancia pueden borrar, al contrario solamente los hacen madurar y crecer aun mas. He visto muchas historias a través de mis años, historias de amor las he visto nacer y crecer, pero ninguna se compara con la de ustedes un amor conmovedor y hermoso Candy.

O me equivoco?

No, no se equivoca, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia yo no he podido dejar de pensar en Terry ni un solo minuto, no he pasado noche alguna en vela pensado si es feliz al lado de Susana, si aun hay recuerdo alguno de mi en el. Mis lágrimas no cesan ni de día ni de noche lo amo cada día mas, aun sabiendo que no debo hacerlo, que debo olvidarlo, pero mi tonto corazón no entiende de razones, como le explico que el ya no me pertenece, que el ya no será para mi, Hna María AMO A TERRY CON TODO MI SER!- sollozo.

Lo ves Candy! Ahora yo te pregunto ¿tu crees que fue una buena decisión la que tomaron ambos ese día?

Fue lo mejor…

Lo mejor para quien? Para ti acaso, que mueres lentamente de amor? Tal vez para Susana? Que estará al lado de un hombre que jamás llegara a mirarla como mujer? para Terry que se condeno a una vida sin amor? No Candy, no fue lo mejor para nadie, y tengo que decirte que se equivocaron, ni tu ni el debieron sacrificar el amor tan grande que los une, pero aun es tiempo de enmendar ese error.

Que esta queriendo decir?

Claro esta Candy…!

No puedo ser egoísta, no puedo ahora arrebatarle el hombre a un mujer enamorada, ella ama a Terry puso en riesgo su vida para salvarlo a el, no puedo hacer la mas desdichada.

Luchar por el amor no es ser egoísta, tu no le quitaras nada a nadie, el amor de ese joven ya te pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, acaso en verdad tu crees que el es feliz? Yo no lo pienso asi, basto verlo una sola vez para darme cuenta que el amor que te tiene en único e incomparable te ama mas que a nada en este mundo y un amor así no se acaba de la noche a la mañana hay tan pocos afortunados que tienen la dicha de sentir algo así y ser correspondidos, Candy piénsalo solo queremos verte feliz1 solo queremos que la Candy que vimos crecer regrese que vuelvas a sonreír!

No se que decir…

No digas nada- el viento despejo una lagrima de la mejia de Candy las palabras la había conmovido intensamente

El amor que los une es inquebrantable, luchen por ser felices- la Hna María le entrego un sobre a Candy al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

Que esto?

Un regalo de la Srita Pony y mía, espero lo utilices pronto, no olvides que te queremos mucho Candy- la Hna María se retiro del lugar dejando a Candy muy pensativa, no quería abrir el sobre se recostó en el pasto con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y suspiro-

Terry…!

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Holasssss! aquí de nuevo con esta pequeña historia la verdad lo pensé mucho antes de subirla, me parecía muy pobre, pero espero que este equivocada y le gusta a alguna de ustedes aunque sea un poquito.

Bueno aun me falta mucho para hacer una historia de cap. Pero entre tanto aquí con este espero que les guste, no sean malas déjenme unas palabras de aliento nos ayudan muchísimo a las hacemos esto,

Y pues si no les gusta igual díganme o como mejorar será de gran ayuda!

Saludos a todas las que visitan este mundo!

1*(Dialogo de Hamlet acto lll escena primera: Hamlet finge su locura)

2* (palabras dirigidas a mi, jejeje por un buen amigo grax Augusto por cierto no le pedí permiso para publicarlo sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

**UN SUEÑO O UNA ILUSION**

***SENTIMIENTOS***

**Cap 2**

**Si tan solo pudiera cruzar todas las barreras que me impiden estar cerca de ti, si tan solo pudiera tocar tu ****nívea piel con mis manos y sentirte entre mis brazos, daría mi vida entera por verte a los ojos una vez mas, lucharía por ti, por tu amor si tan solo supiera que hay algún recuerdo mió dentro ti.**

**Mi alma tan frágil delante de ti, me desvanezco con tan solo una mirada tuya, con tan solo una caricia, quiero alzar mis ojos y encontrarme con los tuyos mirándome, penetrando en el interior de mi ser y mirando me como si fuera transparente, de cristal tal vez, quiero apoderarme de la eternidad pero, ¿de que me sirve los secretos de la inmortalidad si nunca volveremos a vernos? Y paso mis días derramando suficientes lágrimas como flotar sobre su estela…**

**Quiero embriagar mi alma de tu olor hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente, y acurrucarme en ti, como un ave, indefenso, que busca la paz que solo entre tus brazos puedo encontrar, tu aroma penetra dentro de mi, como olvidar los días felices en que podía tenerte junto a mi y disfrutar de un lindo atardecer, jamás esas pequeñeces me habían resultado interesantes, pero tu presencia lo hacia el momento perfecto, tan mágico y tan eterno que nunca olvidare**

**Estar contigo podía resultar el mejor de los momentos que hasta ahora he vivido, si tan solo no dijeras cosas que me ponían verde de coraje, tarzan pecosa! que clase de nombre era aquel? Sin embargo viniendo de eso labios tentadores, podía soportar eso y mas con tal de mirarlos sonreír, te hacían lucir hermoso, tus rasgos varoniles y esa sonrisa me hacían rendirme ante ti son objeción alguna.**

**Candy…!**

**Terry…!**

**Tan pocos recuerdos pecosa…**

**Que mágicos momentos a tu lado Terry! Pero tan pocos…!**

**Sin embargo son suficientes! -Pensaron al mismo tiempo**

**Sumidos en sus pensamientos, uno con el otro, con el alma conectada, unidos por el destino, aunque parezca que sus vidas no estarán juntas jamás, el mundo da muchas vueltas y somos juguetes del destino, cruel a veces, quizás muchas veces, pero siempre existirá un rayo de luz entre toda esas tinieblas que rodea el alma de esta pareja y muy pronto encontraran la paz que tanto ansían.**

**Así que esa es tu decisión Candy?- pregunto morena mientras daba un sorbo a su café.**

**Lo he pensado mucho, créeme que no es fácil tomar una decisión así!, en fin espero que sea lo mejor.- contesto tratando de sonreír**

**Puedes ser tan necia cuando de verdad te lo propones!-Annie exploto ante la respuesta de la rubia- por que no tratas de hacer algo por los dos Candy por favor!**

**Dejar de pensar en los demás, piensa en ti.**

**No tengo nada mas que pensar! Ya esta decido y te pediré por favor que lo respetes y me apoyes no crees?**

**Sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo y esta no será la excepción! Aunque no este conforme, claro esta.**

**El silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña sala del hogar, ambas chicas tomaban un café y después de una larga charla, Annie se despidió de la rubia, dejándola pensativa.**

**En la intimidad de su pequeña habitación, los recuerdos llegaron nuevamente a ella, era imposible no pensar en el, no recordarlo….**

**Que les pasa a todos! Acaso no comprenden que es lo mejor?- se preguntaba- lo pasado en eso debe quedarse en pasado, tan difícil es comprenderlo?-ahh! No las comprendo…no las comprendo!!!**

**Aun así me pregunto si realmente eres feliz? Me he alejado de todo con tal de olvidarte, no leo periódicos, no veo revistas por que se que todos hablan de ti, hablan de tu vida y la verdad lo único que deseo en la vida es olvidarte dejarte como simple recuerdo, un amor de adolescentes, pero a quien trato de engañar, si yo misma se que eso nunca pasara, pueden pasar miles y miles de años, pero mi amor por ti nunca pasara,**

**Terry que hacer? Que hacer, correr a tus brazos o correr lejos de ellos? Que es lo que realmente quiero, que es lo que real mente debo hacer, me paso los días pensando en ti, pensando que todo lo que alguna vez vivimos juntos y me cuesta creer que el destino, nos separo tan cruelmente, ambos soñábamos con una familia como la que nunca tuvimos ni tu ni yo, acaso tu si lograste buscar la verdadera felicidad? Acaso pudiste dejar nuestros recuerdos en el pasado? Si es así dime por favor como hacerlo por que yo me consumo día con día en este inmenso amor que no cabe en mi corazón ya, siento que mis fuerzas se doblegan con tan solo escuchar tu nombre, Terry…Terry.**

**Hola! Aquí con la continuación de esta pequeña historia, espero sea de su agrado he puesto todo de mi parte, mi empeño, mi tiempo y me siento feliz de poder compartirlo con ustedes, aunque se que lo mio son los oneshot es lo mejor que me sale jeje! Gracias por leerme**

**Besos**

**Gizah****: hermosa muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, agradezco que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, y dejarme tu comentario que la verdad me ayudo muchísimo, mil gracias por apoyarme y estar conmigo en este camino….! TQM**

**marie grandchester andrew**** hola!!! Gracias por tu comentario aquí te dejo el seg cap espero que te haya gustado. Seguimos en contacto!**

**Naby: mil disculpas por tardar en subir pero la verdad, es que escribir no es nada fácil jeje! Pero aquí esta espero que sea de tu agrado, nos vemos en el tercer cap.**

**Dianas: hola! Que lindo comentario dejaste me ayudo a continuar con esta historia, aunque no sera muy larga pero aquí estamos con el seg cap, gracias por seguirme.**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN SUEÑO O UNA ILUSION**

Capitulo 3

**CAMINO HACIA TI**

El tren marchaba tranquilamente, los primeros rayos de Sol se filtraban en las ventanillas, una rubia dormía placidamente apoyada en los asientos.

Había Nevado toda la noche por lo que el camino estaba obstruido y se hizo mas lento de lo normal sin embargo la rubia parece no haberlo notado ya que en su sueño tan profundo solo podía ver una imagen… Terry!... Regalándole una hermosa sonrisa como solo ella era capaz de inspirar en aquel rebelde actor!

-Mmmm que lindo día! –Decía mientras se frotaba los ojos- espero que todo esto sea lo correcto, si no…..no se que pasara conmigo después que todo acabe.

--flash Back--

Que es esto!- se preguntaba mientras habría el sobre que la Hna Maria le había dejado.

No puede ser! Que significa…….

_Querida Candy:_

_Este presente te lo damos con mucho cariño_

_Y esperamos lo utilices muy pronto; si mi niña, ve_

_Por tu felicidad, no pierdas más tiempo._

_Con cariño_

_Hna Maria y Srita Pony_

Son boletos para Nueva York!

--fin flash back--

Cada vez estoy mas cerca, mas cerca de ti Terry…..

No se si pueda estar junto a ti siempre, pero, verte quiero verte unos instantes nada mas

Quiero decirte todo lo que mi corazón ha guardado por tanto tiempo Terry, quiero decirte que te amo, que te amare siempre, siempre aunque jamás estemos juntos

Quiero hacértelo saber..

En la estación….

Me trae tantos recuerdos estar aquí como si fuera la primera vez, esperando a Terry ah!

Tantos felices pero igual tristes, tu estreno como Romeo, te veías tan apuesto! Nuestra despedida… que triste fue, quería tanto quedarme a tu lado Terry, pero la vida no lo permitió, no dejo mi sueño hacerse realidad.

Tendré que buscar un lugar para quedarme, tengo hambre mejor iré a comer antes de hacer cualquier cosa mmm se me antoja un pastel de chocolate, un vaso de leche….hay Candy que estas pensando, bueno es que los nervios me abren mas el apetito-

•----------•----­-­---­­­­­--•---------•---------•----------•----------•-----------•-----------•------------•

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde tu partida, desde entonces he pasado las noches en vela soñando y añorando tu presencia tu olor a rosas, el sabor de tu labios el sabor de un dulce beso robado, he dormido tan solo para soñarte e imaginar que estas a mi lado y que somos muy felices por estar juntos…pero soñar es lo único que me queda.

Terry salio de su departamento sin rumbo fijo, quería despejar la mente de tantos recuerdos aunque resulten imposibles por que no importa todo lo que haga Candy siempre estará en sus pensamientos…siempre.

La luna brillaba al máximo, su resplandor era único, como si esa noche fuera mágica.

Terry pensaba lo maravilloso que seria contemplar esa maravilla de la naturaleza en compañía de cierta chica pecosa, tomados de la mano, como siempre se ha imaginado su vida… al lado de ella, sin embargo se encontraba ahí… solo, caminando bajo esa luna llena…

Mientras tanto, en el interior de un edificio reconocido, una bella mujer se debate entre dos pensamientos diferente. Su corazón grita por el amor de un hombre que hace tiempo dejo atrás por hacer lo correcto, su mente no la permitía correr a esos brazos por temor a lastimar a terceros…Susana, aquella actriz elegante que había sacrificado su vida, su futuro con tal de salvarle la vida al ser amado, no seria justo quitarle lo único que la mantiene viva, después de todo Candy le estaba enormemente agradecida por que por ella todavía podía disfrutar de Terry, saberlo sano y salvo aunque lejos era mejor que no tenerlo.

Candy incapaz de salir de su hotel pensaba una y otra vez si era correcto ver a Terry si era correcto decirle todo lo que su corazón guarda desde sus años de colegiala. Aunque nunca hubo confesiones por parte de ambos los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro no necesitaba confesión alguna al menos no con palabras, bastaba con una mirada para saber que un amor crecía y crece en el interior, tanto de ella como en el del actor

La luna iluminaba la silueta de una persona que deseaba pasar desapercibido ante la gente caminaba sin prisa. Terry estaba ansioso una angustia se apodero de su ser un sentimiento inexplicable toco su corazón, a cada paso que daba se sentía mas agobiado sin poder comprender el motivo por el cual se sentía de esa manera, decidió regresar a su departamento sin embargo la angustia en lugar de disminuir crecía mucho mas…

No entiendo esto, que es lo que me pasa-dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves de repente estas cayeron al suelo-estoy muy nervioso, ansioso, por que siento todo esto, no puedo explicarlo- por fin logro abrir la puerta y no hubo necesidad de encender la luz, la luna llena iluminaba su departamento, el olor a rosas lo invadió al instante, sus ojos se posaron en la figura femenina inconfundible para el, que estaba de espaldas junto a su ventana mirando a la calle.

Otra vez esa ilusión, otra vez ese sueño, pronto desaparecerá lo se! Incapaz de moverse, recorría su cuerpo con la mirada dándose cuenta que aquel cuerpo de niña que recordaba quedaba atrás ahora miraba una mujer sumamente atractiva.

Lentamente la mujer giro para quedar frente a Terry que permanecía inmóvil junto a la puerta.

Lo miraba y sus ojos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo. Es mucho mas alto-pensó- más varonil y sus brazos se han vuelto más fuertes desde la última vez que lo vi, Terry sigues siendo apuesto mucho más.

Hola Terry- dijo sonriendo.

Continuara…….

•----------•----­-­---­­­­­--•---------•---------•----------•----------•-----------•-----------•------------•

**Hola!!! Chicas hermosassss! Aquí con un cap mas, no tenga mas palabras que GRACIAS por tomarse la molestia de leer cada cap que subo la verdad mi corazón brinca de alegría cada vez que recibo un review es muy alentador y me dan ánimos para continuar.**

**Estaba apunto de subir el cap final pero decidí hacerlas esperar un poquito mas jijijiji….espero no se enojen por eso ustedes saben que lo hago para ustedes asi espero les haya gustado este y muy pronto el final**

**Gracias!**

**Elhyzha**

**marie grandchester andrew**

**  
Grax por tu comentario y como ves lo subí como me lo pediste, grax por leer! Muy pronto subire el final de esta pequeña historia! Hasta entonces!!**

**Gizah**

**Muchas gracias amiga!**

**Por seguir conmigo me da mucho gusto leer tu comentario siempre me ayudas a seguir con este fic, tus palabras me llegan al corazón créeme! Seguimos en contacto besos!  
**

**naelye esquivel grandchester **

**hola! Mil gracias por seguir conmigo…pues soy territana de corazón y estos dos tendrán su justo final espero sigas leyendo.**

**LadyAnnalise****  
**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, escribo lo que el corazón me dicta y me alegra que les este gustando es mi primer fic largo y gracias por apoyarme. pues ya sabes cual fue el regalo de las madres de la pecosa por fin se encontraran, gracias por seguirme, y por tu comentario son muy bien recibidos, que andes super!**

**Alyshaluz****  
**

**Hola que bueno que te haya gustado mucho! Me da brincos el corazón cuando me dicen eso gracias!!!!**

**Arely R  
**

**Hola amiga! Tienes toda la razon somos super románticas! Y escribir nos ayuda a plasmar nuestros sentimientos gracias por estar conmigo, no es muy largo esta historia ya que muy pronto sera el final! Besos y abrazos!**

**Dayanna****  
**

**Hola si la pecosa es muy terca, pero ya pronto estarán juntos? tu crees???? Gracias por leer**

**Saludos! **

**karelem  
**

**Hola!! Aquí estamos actualizando esta pequeña historia gracias por pasarte y leer, que andes genial, estamos en contacto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UN SUEÑO O UNA ILUSION**

**Mia **

**Capitulo final**

Hola Terry- dijo sonriendo.

Terry no respondió estaba atónito el sueño que todas las noches tenia se repetía nuevamente pero esta vez no estaba ni dormido ni mucho menos con copas de mas como para tener esas alucinaciones

Esta mucho mas bella que en mis sueños! Acaso esto no es una ilusión?

Candy?...Candy…en verdad…eres…tu-dijo incrédulo ante esa visión-que…que haces aquí? A esta hora!-dijo recuperando el aliento, Terry pudo notar que la sonrisa de Candy se desvanecía no pensó que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse por su tono…demasiado tarde Candy lo noto.

Yo…bueno yo-no buscaba las palabras, además las preguntas de Terry era de reclamo? acaso estaba enojado de verla ahí? Tal vez fue un error decirle a la casera que le abriera el departamento para esperarlo dentro.

No...-Terry avanzo hacia ella-no digas nada-la tomo por los hombros- lo importante es que estas aquí y que no estoy soñando, y que tampoco es una ilusión-la abraza-Candy, Candy en realidad estas aquí conmigo…pecosa!- la oprime mas contra supecho

Terry!-Candy deja que Terry la tome entre sus brazos, deja que la presione contra su cuerpo, sentir su calor, su respiración en su cuello, es algo que jamás pudo imaginar, es algo mágico estar con el. Con el hombre que siempre ha amado.

Ahora entiendo…lejos de tus brazos la vida me llevo, pensando que quizás me iría mejor.

Pero estamos aquí, soñando que si pueda ser…

Se separan y se miran a los ojos, esmeraldas y zafiros encontrándose de nuevo, que bien se siente perderse en sus ojos –pensaba Candy- reflejarme de nuevo en sus esmeraldas es algo maravilloso-pensaba Terry.

Estas enojado por que entre sin tu permiso a tu departamento, Terry?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban envueltos.

Jamás, Pecosa, jamás estaría enojado contigo, aunque déjame decirte que yo pensaba que este lugar era seguro-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla colorada-pero ya veo con decepción que no es así! Y tú has hecho lo que muchas jovencitas desearían hacer.

Terry! Que modesto te has vuelto!

Si una enfermera pecosa pudo entrar sin dificultad… que podría esperar no crees? Superas a cualquiera no hay duda de eso! Aunque tengo que decirte que prefiero mil veces a un pecosa, que a miles de jovencitas!

Por supuesto que supero a cualquiera a caso tienes duda de eso?

Claro que no pecosa, eres la mejor!

Terry!.....-dijo bajando la mirada- tengo que decirte…

Shhhhh! No digas nada, me basta con que estés aquí.

Ah si? Aun sin saber lo que tengo que decirte?

No es necesario que hables, puedo leerlo en tu mirada, en tus ojos, Dios! Esos ojos que fueron mi tormento por no poder mirarlos en tanto tiempo.

Terry! Aun así tengo que decirte… - no pudo continuar ya que sus palabras fueron callados por los labios de Terry que ahora estaba disfrutando de un dulce beso, después de tanto tiempo volvía a probar el néctar embriagador de sus labios.

Besarte es como despertar de un largo sueño, es como tocar las estrellas con mis propias manos, es como querer describir el atardecer, la aurora quizás, imposible hacerlo! imposible describir lo que tus besos provocan en mi.

Inexperta en cuestión de amor, inexperta en cuestión de besos, mis labios solo han probado de esa delicia una sola vez y fue tu sabor, único e inconfundible que me ha mantenido de pie todo este tiempo que estuve sin ti. Tus besos una descarga eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo por completo, una sensación desconocida pero placentera, nunca imagine lo que una simple caricia a mis labios produjera en mi, es como estar en el mismo paraíso, como flotar entre nubes y pétalos de rosas, Terry, mi rebelde ante ti me rindo, no soy dueña de mi cuando estoy entre tus brazos, soy capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, lo único que me importa es que estoy a tu lado.

Ambos disfrutaban de las delicias tan placenteras que el amor otorga a unos cuantos mortales en este mundo, Candy y Terry, una pareja única en esta tierra, con tantos obstáculos por delante han demostrado que cuando el amor existe no hay fuerza sobrehumana que pueda dañar el amor inmenso que existe entre ellos ni el tiempo a podido menguar lo que sienten al contrario cada día es mucho mas…que ambos sienten que explotarían de tanto amor dentro de sus corazones

Ves… no es necesario ya las palabras- dijo entre beso y beso

Aun así necesito decírtelo

Esta bien, dime-se rindió-

Te amo Terry Grandchester! -Dijo sonriendo de forma coqueta-solo puedo decirte que te amo con todo mi ser, y que estoy aquí para ti… por siempre!

Mi pecosa, mi tarzan pecosa no sabes la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo, no sabes todo lo que sufrí por no tenerte a mi lado, y créeme que ahora jamás te iras de mi lado.

Desde cuando eres tan posesivo?

Desde que te conocí y supe que eras para mi. Tu has despejado las tinieblas que siempre acompañaban mi alma…mi mejor amiga, la soledad, ahora tendrá que buscarse otro refugio, por que contigo a mi lado dudo que vuelva a necesitarla.

No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo, es como un sueño…

Pero un sueño hecho ya realidad Candy…Candy…soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo.- con esto ultimo Terry se apodero de sus labios.

Tu amor me consuela como el sol después de una tormenta, mis lagrimas cesaron ya, la agonía de estar sin ti se termino, ahora estamos solo tu y yo, para amarnos libremente, para amarnos sin descanso….no puedo pensar mas, tus besos, tus besos son una dulce droga que me hace perder el sentido, entre tus brazos quiero estar por siempre, tus labios recorren cada parte de mi piel, me estremezco y me pregunto si es algo malo dejarte saciarte de mi, así como yo deseo perderme en ti, tanto tiempo alejados que ahora solo quiero tenerte para mi, tan solo para mi, a todas horas, todos los días……

Mía por fin serás mía, ya no hay poder humano que te arrebate de mi lado hermosa doncella, serás mía en cuerpo y alma, uno solo conmigo, seamos uno pecosa, tu piel es tan embriagante que deseo perderme en ella, saciar esta sed que tengo de ti desde hace años…no necesito mas palabras, te has abandonado a mi, no necesito mas señal que esta para poder continuar con este ritual…placentero prometo que será placentero para ambos… solo déjame demostrarte como se expresa el amor mas allá de las palabras…

No me di cuenta en que momento llegamos hasta tu cama, tampoco me percate cuando empezaste a despojarme de mis ropas, cuando reaccioné me encontraba ante ti vistiendo únicamente mi piel, me miraste y susurraste…

Eres tan hermosa……y mía……!

Tenerte junto a mi a mi merced es algo que ni en mis mas sueños locos pude imaginarme eres tan hermosa…y mía….te susurre, y te sonrojaste hasta las pecas, que maravillosa visión tenia ante mi, Candy tu belleza no se compara con nada en este mundo eres tan prefecta, tan perfecta para mi, doy gracias a la Creación por haberte hecho tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera… me quito lo que me estorba para estar igual que tu, piel con piel…

No pude responderte estaba tan perdida ya que no puedo pensar ni mucho menos decirte nada en estos momentos, Terry, mira nada mas en que termino nuestro encuentro en un momento maravilloso de mi vida que jamás olvidaré….

Recorro y me grabo cada milímetro de tu tersa y blanca piel quiero decirte en cada beso cuanto te amo, hacerte estremecer hasta los huesos….

Jamás imagine que el amor se expresara de esta manera, y descubrirla contigo…. Amor mio….

Y te hice mia………

Y me hiciste tuya………….

Toque las estrellas a tu lado….

Visite el paraíso contigo…….

La luz de la luna se colaba en la enorme ventana, iluminando el rostro de una rubia que dormía tranquilamente sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada le daban una visión única ante los ojos zafiro que la mirando con devoción.

Hermosa, bella única… y mía no tengo palabras para agradecer a la vida el regalo tan grande que me dieron al obsequiarme un ángel, un hermoso ángel como lo eres tu pecosa… no me canso de mirarte y lo seguiría haciendo durante mil años si fuera posible, acaricio tu suave piel y me parece mentira lo que paso hace unas horas, pero tu, en mi cama me hacen volver a la realidad y saber que esto no es un sueño mas, estas aquí a mi lado durmiendo como lo que eres un ángel… la luna tan hermosa ilumina tu rostro esa visión en tan hermosa, me llena el alma de tranquilidad… te protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario desde ahora viviré para hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Te prometo mi bella Julieta amarte de aquí hasta la eternidad………

El triste recuerdo de una despedida en una noche fría quedaba atrás, ahora solo importaba que estuvieran juntos después de tanto añorarlo, después de tanto sufrimiento al fin la vida los compensaba. Amarse libremente es un regalo divino, disfrutar uno del otro un sueño hecho realidad

Juntos al fin juntos

•----------•----­-­---­­­­­--•---------•---------•----------•----------•-----------•-----------•------------•

Hola! Pues he aquí el final…!

Se que no es la gran cosa, pero para mi es satisfactorio escribir aunque la verdad me falte muchísimo, hay muchos talentos por aquí, y la verdad es un gusto poder leerlas.

Hago mi luchita espero que les haya gustado

Saludos a todas

Las que se tomaron el tiempo

Para leer esta pequeñísima historia

De los personajes que nos tocaron el corazón hace mucho

Años

Sus comentarios fueron de gran ayuda muchas gracias amigas, de todo Corazon mil gracias.

Candy y Terry forever and never!

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL

LAS KIERO MILL!

Gizah

naelye esquivel grandchester

Medias tarot

Arely Reyna29

LILIBU

Gabylove

Dayanna

marie grandchester andrew

LadyAnnalise

Alyshaluz

Arely R

Dayanna

Karelem

Naby

Dianas

SI ME FALTO A ALGUIEN MIL DISCULPAS LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON!


End file.
